The Lunch Date
by Rodidor
Summary: Everyone is interested in knowing who Lance's lunch date is. Who is she? How did they meet? Why isn't Lance a more attentive driver? Read&Review please. Experimental fiction.


Hello! Rodi here with another Bones fanfiction. This technically functions as a sneak peak into a new fanfiction that I'm writing. This one shot was also dialogue practice for me. I really suck at writing them. I hope you enjoy! The actual story might be posted soon. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I own Talia and Noah. I own absolutely nothing else.

~~The Lunch Date~~

The group all watched from the large window as Sweets kissed a particularly pretty, brown-skinned woman on the cheek. He had mentioned that he was dating someone, but no one in the group had thought it was particularly serious. That was until he mentioned he was going out for lunch. Booth and Bones both offered to join him. They figured they could all go to the diner. Booth remembered how Bones' eyebrows shot up in shock when he said, "No thank you. I'm meeting someone."

Angela broke the silence with, "Well, she's really pretty. Looks like lover boy did a pretty good job." There were a few chuckles from around the group.

"Do you think we seem a little bit creepy watching them from this window? They do deserve some privacy," Cam said. No one moved an inch from the window. Not even her.

"It would only be creepy if we were silent," Zack piped up earning a bemused look from his boss. "It's just that it seems a lot creepier to watch someone in silence, rather than talking about them the way we are."

"Do we know her name?" Bones stated running her hands over her rounded stomach. She was four months pregnant and couldn't be happier.

"Talia Horne Age 25. Works at the hospital as a nurse practitioner. She takes care of her four year-old nephew, Noah, whose mother, her sister, is currently stationed overseas. Sweets says they met when they ended up in a car accident," Hodgins finally piped up. Everyone could tell he was gloating over the information he knew that they didn't.

"Now that's creepy," Angela nudged him and shook her head. "Already running background checks on the poor woman."

An indignant look was thrown her way by her spouse. "I'll have you know that this was all information provided by Sweets. If you all remembered what he was saying the other week, you would have known this already. Plus, you're not even asking the important questions. If this were just a lunch date, why would Sweets go through all the trouble to get her access to the grounds? They haven't budged a bit from the spot they are standing in. My guess is that he's bringing her up here to say hello before they take off."

They all watched as Sweets murmured something to Talia that made her throw her head back in laughter. It was close to watching something from a cheesy clothing advertisement. She and Sweets were both dressed to the T. It was obvious that while their relationship was serious enough to cause him to introduce her to everyone, they were still in that stage of wanting to impress one another a little bit. Soon she would see his stained white button up, and he would be privy to the threadbare Wonder Woman pajama bottoms that had a huge hole near the buttocks.

Not yet though. They still had a few months to go before then.

The group scattered as the couple headed hand-in-hand towards the entrance to the building, and ultimately, the lab. Booth sighed as everyone busied themselves doing one thing or another. "Good thing we don't have someone's remains lying on the table. That would make for a charming environment to meet the crew in."

He winced as Brennan elbowed his side and kissed her temple before wrapping his arms around her waist. "Let everyone else try to pretend to look normal for now. I just want an uninterrupted moment with you."

With his chest to her back, he placed a palm on her stomach and smiled. Bones relaxed in his arms with a smile. The couple watched as everyone else scattered around, busying themselves with menial tasks. Bones was honestly wondering why everyone was in so much of a tizzy over Sweets bringing someone to the lab. She did not get the chance to mull over it too long before the doors to the lab swung open. Sweets and the woman, Talia, stepped in both smiling. She seemed a little shy, but Bones did not blame her. It could be disconcerting to be in the lab for the first time.

"I thought you were going to lunch kid?" Booth grumbled good-naturedly. He was good at pretending that he hadn't been watching from the window with the others.

"We are, I just wanted you guys to meet someone while the opportunity presented itself. Talia, this is Booth and Brennan. Guys, this is my girlfriend Talia," Sweets said with a large grin on his face.

Bones suspected from the look on both of their faces that this was the first time he had called her such in front of other people. How cute.

Talia squeezed his hand and smiled at them. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you all. Lance has told me a lot of good things about the both of you. Congratulations on the baby by the way."

Booth pulled Brennan closer and grinned. "Thank you Talia. We're pretty excited to be parents. How did the two of you meet?"

"He rear ended my car when I was driving my nephew to daycare," Talia deadpanned and Sweets rubbed the back of his head. It was the typical, "I screwed up" guy stance and Bones couldn't help laughing at it.

"You what?" Cam interrupted as she joined the trio. "Hi, I'm Cam. I run this place. I love your hair by the way."

The grin on the younger woman's face was infectious. "Talia. Pleasure to meet you. Thank you by the way. I was considering straightening it, but I figured that I should keep away from my hair for a little while. Keep the natural look going y'know?"

Cam nodded. "I've been considering going the same route. Relaxers are terrible for the hair, and I want it get a little healthier. Maybe you can tip me off on some moisturizers sometime?"

"Oh of course! I'd be happy too. I was just telling these two about how we met. Lance, do you think the rest of your friends would like to hear the rest of the story? That way we could tell it once?" Talia asked looking up at her boyfriend who had been really quiet during the exchange.

"Sure. HEY GUYS! Come over here I want you to meet someone," Lance yelled across the room earning him a light elbow from Talia. He grunted and mumbled an apology under his breath. She shook her head and greeted the newcomers to the conversation with a smile. "Everyone this is my girlfriend Talia. Talia, those two are Angela and Hodgins. That's Zack and Wendell. Finally, that's Colin. Arastoo is out for today and Wendell is running some sort of errand."

"Nice to meet you Talia. So, did Sweets really hit your car?" Zack said getting straight to the point.

"Actually yes. I was minding the road because Noah, my nephew, was in the car with me. We were on our way to his daycare center, which is not too far from the hospital, but Noah was so determined to go to work with me. There was a lot of back and forth bantering going on. Anyway, so I slow down at a red light and BAM! Lance rear-ends my poor car. I'm sure this probably sounds like the antithesis of an event that would inspire two people to go on a date," She paused and Lance picked up the story.

"Anyway, I was completely at fault for the accident. I got distracted and completely screwed up. Talia chewed me out for it well enough. She's protective of her nephew, as she should be. Anyway, I spent a while talking to Noah and apologizing to him. I honestly felt bad. The last thing I wanted to do was wreck this poor kid's day. It could have had long lasting traumatic effects so I wanted to make sure that he was okay first. He's only four. Had the accident been worse, he could have been dealing with it for the rest of his life! Fortunately, neither of them were hurt becau-"

"Anyway," Talia interrupted shaking her head at his loquaciousness. Booth chuckled. "We did not plan a date then. It was during one of our many conversations getting the whole insurance thing figured out that Lance offered to take Noah and I out to the carnival as an apology. Noah and I met him there and we had a really good time. It just sort of spiraled out of control from that point on. We kept meeting under the pretense of figuring out the insurance. By the time my car was fixed, Lance finally asked me on an official date, and here we are. Nothing extremely romantic."

The couple smiled at each other and Brennan could not help but feel like the couple in front of them in actuality found the situation very romantic.

Maybe they had gotten past the holey pajama/stained button-up stage after all.

"Well, we still need to head to lunch before it gets too late. We still have to pick up Noah later," Sweets said removing his hand from hers and instead wrapping it around her waist. The action did not go unnoticed by Bones and Angela. There was quite a bit of open affection going on between the couple. From the way they talked, and the way they moved with one another, their interactions had a level of intimacy typically exhibited only by the married couples present.

"Oh shoot, you're right. I'm sorry we have to cut it so short everyone. Maybe we can all meet up again some time when we're not interrupting a work day?" Talia asked and the others offered affirmations.

"Feel free to stop by any time. Plus, you still owe me a list," Cam said good-naturedly. Talia smiled and waved at the group as Sweets steered her back towards the doors.

"Your friends really seem like nice people. We should see if we could bring Noah with us next time," They heard her say before the couple exited the doors.

"Maybe I should get into a car accident," Zack wondered aloud. Booth laughed heartily and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't even think about it kid. You're more likely to cause damage than end up with a girlfriend. Sweets just ends up in funny situations with women." The older man's words caused some of the others in the group to nod in agreement.

"Alright, the fun is over. Let's get back to work everyone," Cam said and turned on her heels. One by one, the other's followed her lead until only Booth and Brennan remained next to the window.

"What do you think Bones? Is this relationship going to last?" Booth asked leaning against the railings with his back to the window. Brennan watched as the couple lip locked in the same place the group had been watching them before. As they pulled away, Sweets' hand swept across Talia's cheek and she leaned into him. The look they gave one another made the woman smile.

"They definitely have a chance Booth," Brennan responded before turning back towards the lab. "Now, do you want to go get food? It's time the baby and I got some food."

"As you wish."

~~The Lunch Date~~

Like I said, I hope you enjoy. Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
